1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing device or system capable of audio recording, and particularly to an image sensing device used with devices such as an electronic flash component which requires high energy when same is operated
2. Description of the Prior Art
If an electronic flash device is used during audio recording in photography with an image sensing device having an audio recording device of this kind, an oscillation noise and other noises connected thereto are also recorded when the electronic flash device is being charged. Accordingly, the quality of the recorded sound can be remarkably low. The same problem occurs in an image sensing device having a driving device for a physical shutter made of lead lanthanum zirconate titanate (PLZT). Namely, a DC/DC converter is used for the physical shutter of this kind, since a high voltage is required for driving, so that the noise from a charge circuit comprising the DC/DC converter is also recorded during audio recording.